Frustrated Stephanie ch2
by hotboy21
Summary: Stephanie gets satisfaction with some panty fun.


Stephanie squatted on the floor of the bathroom and sprayed her pussy with the shower, washing the cum out of her. She was angry that Tony was only interested in getting his rocks off. She had needed to cum so badly but he had just fucked her and left her. Left her on the verge of an orgasm. She rubbed her clitoris lightly but she had lost the mood. Her lust had been replaced by anger. Anger and frustration. This was the second time he had left her high and dry. She finished washing herself and looked at herself in the mirror.

"And after all the trouble I went to getting my pussy trimmed and buying this lacy negligee." She thought to herself. "Oh where is Dave when I need him?" The sudden thought of Dave satisfying her left her feeling guilty.

"I am NOT going to feel guilty." She whispered quietly to herself. "If Tony cant appreciate me than maybe I better find someone who can."

She undressed and put on her nightdress, the same one that she had been wearing in the morning when Dave fucked her. She walked back into the room and without another word to Tony, went downstairs to her in-laws and the kids.

*****

Dave returned from his conference and wondered how he was going to get Stephanie in the shack again. He had thought about that every night while at the conference. Thought about how he would fuck her silly as he sniffed the panties he had been given. Now he was back home and he needed to figure out how he could get to fuck her again.

He wasn't sure if she would be up to having another tryst with him but he certainly wanted to try. After all, the old adage was 'Nothing ventured, nothing gained'. Still, he had to do it tastefully and not seem like a lecherous old man. That could put her off. He had an idea. He would use the return of the bag he had borrowed as an excuse to see her.

He decided to call the next morning, when he knew no one else would be home.

"Hello." Steph answered the phone after the third ring.

"Stephanie, Hi. Its Dave."

"Oh hi. You're back already. How was your trip?" Steph replied, trying to hide the mix of excitement and nervousness in her voice. Her heart had skipped a beat when she had heard Dave's voice.

"Umm..okay I guess. Kinda lonely though." Dave replied.

"Oh? Why is that? I thought I left you something for that." Steph replied and immediately couldn't believe she had said that. She was being so forward in making a direct reference to her soiled panties!

"Err..ha ha." Dave laughed nervously. He hadn't expected this brazen behaviour from Stephanie but decided he had better capitalise on it. "It was nice, but I missed the owner."

Dave heard a sharp intake of breath on the other side of the line. He had to seize the moment and play his hand.

"I sniffed it so much that all the smell is gone. I even took it to bed with me."

"Ohhh." Another sharp intake of breath followed by a groan by Steph. She had a mental picture in her mind of Dave sniffing on her panties. Her pussy was getting moist and she decided to take the initiative.

"Why don't you come and get the real smell, fresh from the source?" she asked seductively.

Dave's cock lurched in his pants. She was such a hussy! "I can get off work for a while. Where shall we meet?" Dave asked. "Oh just come here. No one will be home till evening and even then, it's easy to explain your presence." She laughed as she put the phone down. Steph liked the idea of cheating on her husband in her own bedroom. Cheating on the same bed that she shared with Tony.

She decided to wear the same outfit she had seduced Tony with the other day. That way she could see how Dave would react. In fact she could compare Tony and Dave. She changed into her black lacy bra and matching panties and then put on the skimpy white negligee. In the daytime, the light showed right through the negligee, showing off all her curves as well as the lacy underwear. She sat at her dresser and put on some makeup. Lipstick, eye-shadow and mascara. She looked really good and she felt sexy too. She threw on her bathrobe and went downstairs to close the front door, then turned on the TV and sat down, waiting for Dave.

When she heard the car pull up outside, she peeked out the side window to see who it was. It was Dave! Without waiting for him to ring the bell, she pressed the button that opened the electric gate before she unlocked the front door and then ran upstairs. She closed the curtains and lay back on the bed.

Dave saw the electric gate sliding open as he got out of the car. He went to the boot to retrieve the bag he had borrowed and then carried it inside. He was surprised to find the main door unlocked and he locked it behind himself and then walked upstairs. He reached Stephanie and Tony's room to find the door closed. He knocked on the door, suddenly unsure if maybe Tony or someone had come home.

"Its open. Come in." Called Stephanie.

Dave opened the door and this time he was the one to produce the sharp intake of breath.

"Like what you see?" Steph asked coyly. She reached beside her to where she had left the panties she had been wearing earlier. She tossed it to Dave. "Here, smell these. They were marinated overnight"

Dave caught them and brought them to his nose. The smell on the light blue cotton panties was strong and almost acrid. Yet it caused his already hard cock to throb in his pants. There was more a smell of stale urine than pussy juice but it was an erotic smell nonetheless. Dave closed his eyes as he breathed in of her scent plastered on her panties.

"You're a real panty sniffer aren't you?" Steph asked softly. Dave kept her soiled panties to his nose as he removed his shirt and pants. His cock stood proudly out of his body and every sniff off her panties caused his cock to throb. He lowered the panties and made his way to the bed. He placed the panties on the bed and crawled up between Stephanie's legs.

"Ooohh." Stephanie moaned as Dave licked her lace panties at her crotch. He pulled down her panties exposing her sweet pussy. "Mmmm. Someone's had a trim I see." Dave said appreciatively. Steph was glad he had noticed. Unlike Tony who didn't even know she had shaped her pubes. Dave kissed her tummy and then his mouth travelled lower. His tongue was tracing down her navel to her crotch and then it found her waiting clitoris. He lightly flicked on the erect bud. "MMmppph." Stephanie moaned in response as her hips raised up to meet his tongue. Daves fingers spread her moist lips and licked at her clit, spearing into her moist cavern every now and again. He twirled his tongue around her clit as he dipped one finger into her fuck hole. He fucked her pussy with his finger as he licked on her clit.

"Oh yessss!" Stephanie moaned, her hips moving in time with his fingers. Dave eased another finger into her and continued his finger fuck and licking. He pressed his fingers upwards, seeking the rough area on the top wall of her pussy. His fingers found it and he applied pressure to it, curling his fingers toward himself and then pushing it back in her.

"Ahhh God! What are you doing to me?" Steph cried out. Her pussy was juicing and she felt like she needed to pee. But it was different, it was an intense feeling of lust emanating from deep in her pussy. Dave's fingers continued to tease her G-spot and she could hear her pussy making squishy noises as his fingers worked in and out of her. Dave continued licking and worked another finger into her and kept stimulating her g-spot. Steph felt an immense pressure building inside her.

"Oh shit, shit. Gonna cum. Gonna cum" She moaned. "Dot stop, that's it, right there, there. Yes, yes...oh goddd!" "Lick it baby, there, there, oh, oh, aaahhhgghhhh"

Her hips bucked and twisted as she came so hard. She felt the pressure in her burst and she felt like she was going to piss all over the bed. Wave after wave of pleasure washed over her and her hips collapsed back on the bed. "Ohhhhhhhh" She moaned in satisfaction as her body throbbed and tingled.

Dave pulled away from her mouth and pulled her legs up toward him. "No, no, let me rest a bit!" Pleaded Steph. She had just cum a big one and wanted luxuriate in it. But Dave had other ideas. He pulled her roughly toward him and placed his cock on her vulva. He thrust into her with one deep lunge.

"Unnnhhhhh." Steph hissed through gritted teeth as she felt his hard cock lance right into her. She was so wet that it slipped right in and his balls met her ass with a smacking sound. Dave wasted no time and started pounding his cock into her.

"Unnh! Aahhhh! Unnhh! MMpphh!" Steph moaned around every thrust. She could feel the pressure building in her pussy again and she knew she was going to cum again.

"Take it bitch, take my hard cock" Dave yelled out to her as he drove into her with more force.

"Unnnh! Yeaghh! Ummmph!"

"Cum you slut. Cum!" Dave yelled again.

"Yess,...Yesss.. Arrgghhh,,,Ummmpphhh...Yeeaaaggghhh!" Steph's body heaved a second time and her head thrashed from side to side as another wild orgasm washed over her. She felt Dave slow his thrusts in her and then finally stop. She looked up at him and smiled weakly. She concentrated on her throbbing, clasping pussy and suddenly realised something. Dave was still hard inside her! He hadn't cum yet!

Just as the realisation hit her, she felt him lifting her legs and pushing them backward. He started thrusting in and out of her but she couldn't take it. "No, you've fucked me enough!" She said. "Let me fuck you now. Please!" Dave slowly pulled out of her, and moved on to lie on the bed. "You were fantastic Dave, I've never cum so hard before." Steph said. "Now I want to make you cum hard."

She climbed on top of him and straddled his cock. She placed the lips of her vulva on his cock head and then slowly lowered herself on to it, impaling herself on his thick cock. She tightened her pussy muscles on his cock and started pumping herself on it. "Shit, your tight baby." Dave said. Steph relaxed her pussy muscles and fucked up and down his shaft. "You like this better?" She asked. "I don't know. Just do what you want." Dave replied.

Steph alternated between tightening her pussy to milk his cock and then relaxing it, giving him a variety of sensations. She was working herself up to an orgasm as well but she wanted Dave to cum and to cum hard. She spied her used blue panties on the edge of the bed and she reached behind her to pick it up as she continued bouncing on Dave's cock.

"Yeah, fuck it. Fuck me. Fuck that pussy on me!" Dave chanted. His fingers were under Steph's bra and teasing Steph's nipples as she bounced up and down on his cock. Steph's legs were getting tired. She also knew she was going to cum again soon and she didn't want to cum without Dave.

"Aren't you gonna cum yet?" She asked. "Make me. Make me cum." Taunted Dave. "Open your mouth!" Steph commanded as she squeezed her pussy on Dave's cock.

Dave obliged and Steph stuffed her blue panties into his mouth. She felt his cock lurch and throb in her pussy and she realised he must like this kinky fetish.

Dave could taste stale pussy and urine on her panties and he sucked on them urgently. Steph's pussy was clamped tightly around his cock and her bouncing had become more urgent. The panties in his mouth had been the extra stimulus he needed and he could feel the spunk building in his balls.

Stephanie felt his balls tightening too and just in time as her orgasm was fast approaching. She squeezed her pussy muscles tighter as she pulled her bra down, offering her breasts for mauling. Dave took the cue and pinched and squeezed her nipples and breasts. Her hips bounced wildly on his cock and the sounds of loud slapping filled the room as ass met crotch.

Dave moaned around the panties in his mouth as his jism shot up his shaft and unloaded itself in Stephs pussy. "Nyyaahhhhh." Steph cried as her body twitched and trembled to another orgasm. She stopped her fucking for just a brief second and Dave felt her pussy throbbing and clasping his cock.

His moans turned to mewls as Steph continued pounding herself on his cock, tightening her pussy to milk every last drop of cum from his balls. She was moaning softly as well - a kind of chant

"Unnhh Ummm Unnhh Ummm."

His fucking slowed down and finally stopped. Steph bent herself at the hips, Dave's cock still in her. She bent over him and pulled her panties out of his mouth. She kissed him lightly and then slowly pulled herself up off him. She quickly placed the panties under her crotch and plugged her cum drenched pussy. She walked to the toilet, holding the panties in her pussy crevice and said : "You've ruined these with your cum. I think you owe me a new pair of panties!"


End file.
